Doctor Barbie/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Barbie is in the kitchen, talking on the phone-- Barbie: Of course ambassador! I'll do anything I can to help forge lasting peace between your two countries. --Barbie is listening to what the ambassador is saying and flipping through cakes when Chelsea falls onto the table-- Barbie: I'm sorry ambassador, I have to go. I'm sure both of you will work out this little spat! --Ends the call-- What's wrong, Chelsea? Chelsea: I don't feel so good. My plastic feels warm, my tummy hurts, and I have got these spots on my face! Barbie: Oh! --Walks to the sink-- Did you try using a wet cloth? Chelsea: Uh-huh. --Barbie gives the cloth to Chelsea and she wipes it all over her face. The spots go away for a few seconds, but come back.-- Barbie: Hmm, I'm afraid you have to see a doctor. --Clears throat-- I said, we do need to go to a doctor! --Skipper comes running-- Skipper: Weren't you a doctor? Barbie: Right! --Barbie changes into a doctor outfit-- Skipper: --Sees the cake-- Ooo! Cake. --Chelsea is sitting in the living room couch, when Stacie comes over-- Stacie: So sorry for the delay, the doctor will see you now. Chelsea: Finally! Stacie: Right after you finish filling out these forms --She throws a bunch of papers on Chelsea's lap-- these, these and... these! --Stacie continues to throw papers on Chelsea's lap-- Chelsea: Done! Stacie: Great! What are your- --Skipper pushes Stacie away-- Skipper: What are your symptoms? Chelsea: I feel hot, and dizzy, and woozy, and I've got these spots... oh, and now my wrist hurts. Stacie: --Glares at Skipper-- What do you think you're doing? Skipper: I wanna help! Stacie: --On Couch-- Helping is my thing! Skipper never wants to do anything! Skipper: --On Couch-- The Wi-Fi is down. So I have nothing better to do than bust Stacie's chops. It's my thing. --Skipper and Stacie are pulling Chelsea in two different directions-- Barbie: Let's see if we can figure out what's wrong with you. --Stacie and Chelsea crash out into the hallway-- Barbie: Hop up on the table, Chelsea! Chelsea: Table? Stacie: I got it! --Stacie pushes a button and a table appears from the wall. Stacie sticks her tongue out at Skipper, and Skipper glares at Stacie.-- Barbie: The first thing we should do is check your vitals. Hmm... I don't hear a thing. Perfect! What's next? Stacie: Reflexes? --Skipper pulls out a giant hammer-- YIKES! Barbie: Right! --Barbie takes the hammer-- Chelsea: Ahh! --Chelsea covers her eyes. The hammer hits her knee gently, and then Chelsea's leg whacks her face-- Chelsea: Oof! Barbie: Perfect reflexes! Now we'll get to the bottom of what's wrong with you. --Barbie pulls down a TV and starts switching through the channels-- Barbie: Nope. Seen it. Aha! --Barbie pulls away the TV-- Chelsea, I'd say you are suffering from plastic pox. Chelsea: Is there a cure? Barbie: Of course! I'll need 219 CCs of pinkacillin, stat! --Stacie grabs a large needle-- Chelsea: AHHHHH!!!! Barbie: Heh, Stacie! Heheh, that's my horse doctor needle! --A horse whinny can be heard-- --Skipper grabs an even bigger needle-- Stacie: AHHHHH!!! Barbie: Skipper! That's my elephant doctor needle! --An elephant trumpet can be heard-- --Barbie opens the drawer and grabs a normal-sized needle-- Barbie: Much better! Chelsea: Barbie, I'm scared! Stacie: It's all right, Chelsea. Skipper: It only hurts for a second. --Barbie injects the needle into Chelsea-- Chelsea: Ouch! --The plastic pox disappears-- Chelsea: Hey! I feel better already! Thanks, Barbie! --Barbie gasps-- Barbie: What in the world?! Skipper: Oh no. Stacie: It can't be! Barbie: We've got plastic pox! Chelsea: I'll go get the pinkacillin. It only hurts for a second. --Barbie, Skipper and Stacie gasp and then run away while screaming-- Transcript Guide